vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucifer (Saint Seiya)
Summary At the dawn of existence, Lucifer lived in Heaven as one of God's Archangels. Created by Yahweh himself, he had been bestowed power, intellect, beauty and glory beyond that of any other being. However, Lucifer began to view himself as a being greater than all, perfect, infinite and eternal, which led to him being condemned by God. Defeated in battle by the Archangel Michael, he was cast and sealed into the bowels of Hell where he experienced immense suffering for countless eons. In the 20th Century, thanks to the souls of Eris, Abel and Poseidon, he was capable of breaking free from his prison and returning to Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Lucifer, The Child of Dawn; Satan Origin: Saint Seiya Gender: Male Age: Millions, if not Billions of Years Old Classification: Archangel, Demon, Deity Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 6), Matter Manipulation (Cosmo's basic powers are destroying objects on atomic level. While moving faster than light, one can destroy even photons themselves), Aura, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Life Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, and Heat Manipulation (By being in the presence of a God. The 5 basic senses, and the Mind are rendered Unusable, and denied. The Gods Radiate a divine Aura that causes fear in the surrounding beings, and forces them to obey their commands. The power that radiates from the Gods also causes the affected targets to be paralyzed. Their Life Force then starts to drain, and they then have their strength, speed, and durability reduced along with their life force by being near a gods cosmo. Powering up their cosmo causes the heat in the area around them to increase drastically, along with their attacks being imbued with intense heat), Extrasensory Perception (The Gods have additional supernatural senses such as the 6th, 7th, 8th, and 9th sense), Enhanced Senses (By having addtional supernatural senses, and being capable of tracking events taking place in other separated realms), Possession (Gods can possess select hosts and use their body), Flight, Telepathy, Teleportation, Reality Warping, Energy Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Acausality, Resistance to Heat Manipulation (All Cosmo users by powering up their cosmo generates heat around them thus also being in the presence of other Cosmo users, and taking attacks from them), and Electricity Manipulation (Entry level Cosmo users can withstand 10,000 volts. While more experienced Cosmo users can withstand even more than that) Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Immensely above Athena. Required the souls of Eris, Abel and Poseidon to revive. Destroyed the Athena Statue, which is a physical form of Athena's God Cloth, with a handwave) Speed: Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: Multi-Stellar Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiverse level Stamina: Limitless Range: Low Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Skilled Warrior and Cosmos User. Above Average otherwise. Weaknesses: Light Energy Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Saint Seiya Category:Anime Characters Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Demons Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Weather Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Matter Users Category:Plant Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Acausal Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Possession Users